Series 11
The eleventh season of the television series first aired in 2007. The season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Soon after the episodes aired, the DVD Engines and Escapades was released. Bringing the total number of episodes this season to twenty-six. Episodes # Thomas and the Storyteller - Thomas shows a famous stoyteller around, but keeps making detours to help the others. # Emily's Rubbish/Emily and the Garbage - Emily is teased for working with Whiff, but learns how useful Whiff is. # Dream On - Thomas thinks he can be stronger than Spencer. # Dirty Work - James gets ready to be the star of the show. # Hector the Horrid - An aggresive coal hopper scares the engines, but Thomas learns of his secret fear. # Gordon and the Engineer/Gordon and the Mechanic - A case of mistaken identity almost causes the engines to be stranded. # Thomas and the Spaceship - Thomas and Percy are certain they've seen a spaceship in the sky. # Henry's Lucky Day - Edward takes Henry's so-called "lucky trucks" and Henry goes looking for them. # Thomas and the Lighthouse - Thomas neglects his instructions when the engines become excited about a fair. # Thomas and the Big Bang - Thomas plays tricks on the narrow gauge engines. # Smoke and Mirrors - Thomas confuses some deliveries for a magic show. # Thomas Sets Sail - Thomas loses control while pulling a yacht. # Don't be Silly, Billy - New engine Billy ignores Thomas' advice and as a result runs out of coal and water. # Edward and the Mail - Edward is chosen to pull the mail, but doesn't know how to do the job. # Hide and Peep - Thomas cheats at a game of "hide and peep" with Percy at the Docks. # Toby's Triumph - Toby is chosen to take Alicia Botti to a concert, but is worried he'll mess up. # Thomas and the Runaway Car - A runaway car causes trouble for Thomas. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas leaves the fitter's yard to pick up a choir before he's completely repaired. # Thomas and the Stinky Cheese - Thomas tries to avoid Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert while taking some stinky cheese. # Percy and the Left Luggage/Percy and the Baggage - Percy neglects his more important job, collecting Dowager Hatt's luggage, in favour of his other more fun jobs. Engines and Escapades This was a DVD released to coincide with the release of the eleventh season. The episodes were not included in the first television broadcast, but were aired in subsequent re-runs of the season. # Duncan Does it All - Duncan does the other engines' jobs for a change, but causes several muddles. # Sir Handel in Charge - Sir Handel tells the others what to do in Mr. Percival's absence, with disastrous results. # Cool Truckings - Madge almost has an accident in the snow while taking Duncan to the Transfer Yards. # Ding-a-Ling - Freddie tries to find a bell for Mr. Percival's bike. # Skarloey Storms Through - Skarloey faces his fears when he has to rescue some lambs during a storm. # Wash Behind Your Buffers - Madge tells Skarloey and Rheneas to keep clean for a concert, but can't keep clean herself. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Alicia Botti * Farmer McColl * Cyril the Fogman * Mr. Percival * The Duke of Boxford * Harvey (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Murdoch (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Dusty Dave (cameo) Characters introduced * Whiff * Hector * Billy * Madge Trivia * This was the last season to have 26 episodes. * This was the first season to be filmed in high definition. * This season was the first to feature the Engine Rollcall as the introduction music. * This was the last season to exclusively use models. * When episodes from this season aired on PBS Kids Sprout, the twelfth season intro was used. * Originaly this was suppose to be Michael Brandon's and Michael Angelis' final season as narrator. It was anounced that they stepped down from their roles. Pierce Brosnan was set to take over as narrator but Brandon and Angelis were called back to continue their roles as narrators when Pierce Brosnan didn't return. Category:Television Series